


A Dandelion in The Valley

by easilyaddictedgirl



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic), Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Online Friends to Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but that wont happen for a while hence the '&', crossover no one asked for yet i dared, will post character tags once they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyaddictedgirl/pseuds/easilyaddictedgirl
Summary: A promise of happiness is a fantasy Shin-Ae doesn't even dare to imagine. She also can't imagine herself absentmindedly taking a stub from what sounds like a religious cult no matter how foolish she is sometimes.Yet she did. She really shouldn't have been surprised on what came next.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, mysme fandom, i love yoo ao3 scarce contents and quimchee. i have failed you.

When did it start?

Shin-Ae had to ask.

Was it there when the gray clouds were looming up above and rain started to fall? Did she notice it when she turned her head in every direction to search refuge from the heavy pour? Or maybe after that...when she was already drenched wet under a stall that shielded her from the rain but she still felt like the world would always be against her.

When did Shin-Ae start not being herself?

Was it the moment of hesitance in her step when she was setting out to go home before deciding to stay for a little while under that makeshift roof she found? Or was it the moment she finally noticed a posted flyer within long minutes of looking vacantly ahead.

And instead of ignoring it and just head home, she took a stub.

.

.

.

Unknowingly, eyes were trailing on the girl as she left and started walking away. And Ray found a kindred soul.


	2. Episode 1: a horrible decision, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ae was drowning. This was the only hand that she could see. Would this hand lead her deep in the water or would it help her rise up to the surface?
> 
> She doesn't get the answers yet she takes it already as someone desperately in need.

The shopping bag was heavy under her hand despite only containing a single dress and a pair of heels inside. Her phone in her pocket was annoyingly poking her thigh too. She finally had the courage and took it out. It was warm within her hand against the cold weather she’s in. Maybe hours of being turned off and kept hidden must have caused it to absorb her body heat.

Time in large white fonts first faded in.

_11:28pm_

The party would probably be done by now. She was sitting on this bench of some park she wandered for almost seven hours.

It didn’t startle her when her phone started ringing and the name ‘Q-tip Hirahara’ popped up on display. She already spent seven hours expecting the worst outcomes with her decision of not attending. What made her eyes widen is when the call cut off to reveal a familiar string of unknown codes flashing on her screen.

 

| Ray has entered the chatroom. |  
| Shin-Ae has entered the chatroom. | 

 

Ray  
_Shin-Ae... did you get to think about my offer?_

Shin-Ae  
_Yes_

Ray  
_I’m glad that it was even on your mind!_

Ray  
_I know you’re a busy person._

Ray  
_So it warms my heart…that you were thinking about me._

Ray  
_Even for a second._

 

Shin-Ae dubbed this unknown hacker ‘Creep’ in her mind despite already knowing his name. He sends weird messages like these and always seeks her attention so it actually surprised her that he isn’t asking where she’s been for the last few hours. However, she wasn’t lying when the offer did cross her mind a few times.

But she won’t give him the benefit of the doubt.

Not just yet.

 

 

Shin-Ae  
_But I don’t have a final decision yet._

Ray  
_That’s okay!_

Ray  
_I’m sure you have other important things to think about._

Ray  
_You did say you are busy in real life._

 Ray  
_But…_

 Ray  
_If everything is too much and you just want to escape…_

 Ray  
_I’d be right here. I’ll help you._

 Ray  
_You can trust me on that._

 

 _No I can’t_ , Shin-Ae almost replied. It took an amount of her self-control to not send that. It’s funny how she was actually considering this stranger’s feelings if she did send it. Weeks ago, when he greeted her and jumped straight to his goal, Shin-Ae point blank refused and threatened to call the cops. But for some unexplainable reason, they managed to reach a surprisingly normal agreement despite their unconventional introduction. They need to get to know each other first before _anything_ , just like any other online friends.

 

Shin- Ae  
_We’ll see about that._

Ray  
**[raykissrose.gif]**

Shin-Ae  
_!!!!????_

Shin-Ae  
_You can send emojis here!?_

Shin-Ae  
_Where did you get that?_

Shin-Ae  
_It’s so cute!_

 

Ray  
_Ah…_

Ray  
_I made it myself._

Shin-Ae  
_Is the character from a game or anime?_

Ray  
_It’s...umm_

Ray  
_Actually me…_

Shin-Ae  
…

Ray  
_Ah!!!_

Ray  
_Now I know we agreed we won’t be sending our own pictures to each other!_

Ray  
_But I already had this for a while and it suddenly felt natural to use them._

Ray  
_So I sent one unconsciously..._

Ray  
_I apologize…_

Shin-Ae  
_No, its ok._

Shin-Ae  
_It doesn’t count._

Shin-Ae  
_It’s really adorable btw._

Ray  
**[rayhappyblush.gif]**

Ray  
_Thank you...that means a lot coming from you._

 

But Shin-Ae has to admit how good it was to open up to someone who can’t show their judgement.  Over the weeks, this new stranger was the only person she could actually talk to (albeit vaguely) about her problems for the first time in a long while. His status as ‘Unknown’ was a somehow comfort to her since no social repercussions were made whenever they talk. It was something Shin-Ae could appreciate, an invisible ear that she knows would listen.

Yet no matter how loud the alarm bells rang inside Shin-Ae’s head, it was left unheard.

 

Shin- Ae  
_You know...I was supposed to attend a party today._

Ray  
_Oh..?_

Shin- Ae  
_Yeah…_

Shin- Ae  
_It was sort of the payment for the favor I asked for._

Shin- Ae  
_But I ditched it, like a coward._

Shin- Ae.  
_Now I’m just here in nowhere doing nothing._

Shin- Ae  
_I even have with me the dress they gave which was like seven hours ago._

Shin- Ae  
_And literally the moment they handed this...my mind just went blank._

Shin- Ae  
_I just couldn't get myself to move. So here I am sitting on a park bench._

Shin- Ae  
_Wandering around time to time, but never actually leaving._

Shin- Ae  
_So you see Ray, I’m a bad guest._

Shin- Ae  
_You should probably revoke my invite to the party you guys are gonna have there._

 

She noticed that this was the first time she addressed him by his name, usually it’s just ‘you’, ‘dude’ or... ‘creep’. For how could she not when she barely knows a thing about him. She realized early in their chats that this stranger completely had the upper hand. This man already had her phone number and their chatroom was literally made of binary codes, it doesn’t take much to conclude she was dealing with a hacker, plus the fact he didn’t outright deny it when she accused him.

But that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t have the chance to get information from him… and neither does he know _all_ about her.

This was where their getting-to-know period came in. Since that day, two strangers initially dubbed as ‘Unknown’ and ‘MC’, began their weird case of virtual friendship.

Ray  
_Let’s not talk about my party for a moment._

Shin- Ae  
_That’s new._

Ray  
_You don’t...have to go to any party if you don’t want to._

Ray  
_That’s the first and foremost right of a guest._

Ray  
_The moment you accepted the invitation, you had the title ‘Guest’ upon you._

Ray  
_You earned the rights of a ‘Guest’ and at the same time fulfilling your end of the deal._

Ray  
_So if you did refuse it._

Ray  
_You rejected it as a ‘Guest’ and you shouldn’t be accountable for your refusal._

Ray  
_In other words, it’s the party coordinator’s problem. Not yours._

Shin- Ae  
_Pffft_

Shin- Ae  
_Is this your way of making me feel better, dude?_

Shin- Ae  
_Talking about party politics._

Ray  
_I feel that you’ll only feel better if there’s a logical solution behind it…_

Ray  
_Or if I am being random…_

Ray  
_I decided to do both._

 

Outwardly, Shin-Ae barks a laugh. Her throat adjusting to the infound movement after hours of silence. Leave it to a weirdo to make her feel better.

Shin-Ae  
_Pfft hahaha_

Shin-Ae  
_I admit you did make me laugh._

Ray  
_I’m glad._

Ray  
…

Ray  
_Shin-Ae…_

Shin-Ae  
_Hm?_

Ray  
_About the party I have...I was serious._

Ray  
_You don’t have to go if you don’t want to._

Ray  
_But the invitation is always present._

Shin-Ae  
_Thanks, Ray. I’ll keep that in mind._

Shin-Ae  
_But honestly...I’ve had enough of parties for a while._

Ray  
_There is, however, another thing I’d like you to try._

Ray  
_I’ve mentioned that I am a game developer._

Ray  
_And there’s this game I’d like you to try. You’d become the first beta-tester of it._

Shin-Ae  
_Am I getting payed?_

Ray  
_Errr no, not exactly._

Shin-Ae  
_Then sorry, man. Not interested._

Ray  
_There’s free food._

Ray  
_And absolutely free accomodations._

Shin-Ae  
_Huh??_

Shin-Ae  
_Are you implying…_

Ray  
_You’d play the game at my place._

Ray

_I’d provide for you, Shin-Ae._

Ray  
_You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. You just have to play it and get the happy ending._

Ray  
_And then…_

Ray  
_You can go home after if you want._

Shin-Ae  
_Ray… this is a big thing you’re asking from me._

Shin-Ae  
_I don’t even know what you look like, scratch that. I barely even know you!!_

Shin-Ae  
_This is a sudden leap in our agreement._

Ray  
_I know but…_

Ray  
_You haven’t said ‘no’, yet._

Ray  
_And I just want you to think about it for now._

 

Shin-Ae never wanted her ‘distraction’ to be a problem to her. But now it was. Every flight fiber of her wants to back-out and say no but that means going back to her reality. Talking to Ray these past few weeks, ironically, was the only thing that kept her from breaking. Yeong-Gi mentioned this a while ago in their first few meetings that people have their breaking point. But she brushed it off and claimed she wouldn’t let that happen...she _couldn’t_.

But what Shin-Ae didn’t know is that she already reached it way before they even met.

She was already numb yet she stands up, brushes her pain away, and walks straight ahead no matter what.

Everything else was just a matter of pretending. Since she got so used to it from the start, she was never aware that it came to her naturally as every breath she took. And the sad thing was, no one even noticed, not even herself.

Only recently, she began to question her sanity and it was when she found herself actually enjoying talking with this stranger. It happened one day with her friends, Rika asked why she was glancing on her phone every minute of the day and Maya, being Maya, suggested she had a secret long-distance boyfriend. She lied, of course, telling them she was waiting for the notification of her job application. They closed the subject at that but it never left Shin-Ae’s mind.

(And later that day, she finally introduced herself to Ray.)

This hacker somehow managed to be included in her routine; Eat, sleep, study, and talk to Creep if online. Before, Min-Hyuk was her number one chatting friend with their numerous messages to each other in the long line of Shin-Ae chatting with anyone _ever_ , and it didn’t change even when he moved to US. But now, their frequent messages is just a tip of the iceberg compared to Shin-Ae and Ray’s long chat history in a span of a few measly weeks.

Talking to him has always been the distraction from the messy life she’s facing. It wasn’t supposed to be more than that. It didn’t come to her that she was taking it like a drug she didn’t know she needed. It was the invisible shoulder she could hang her head on and if anyone questions it, she’d just say she was sleeping oddly. (And those who asks would buy it.)

Shin-Ae knows, in the deepest part of her mind, that the least she needs right now is a distraction. Her father is in an hospital. They were supposed to be evicted from their home. She didn’t meet the end of the deal that paid their expenses and gave her a job. Shin-Ae was hanging on a thin thread from her actions.

But Shin-Ae Yoo is also tired. Everyday she gets up, she just wants it to end again. This wasn’t new to her but every morning, it becomes harder and harder to resist the pull of staying and laying on the bed doing nothing.

And funnily, the only reason she moves is when Ray reminds her to eat breakfast to which she always retorts, ‘I don’t need to be reminded to eat food :P’. And then as usual, the day carries on.  

Going back to the present and with all of this in mind, Shin-Ae carefully types out her next reply.

 

Shin-Ae  
_Do I really have to stay in your place to play it?_

Shin-Ae  
_Why can’t I just play it at home?_

Ray  
_Are you actually…_

Ray  
_Umm.._

Ray  
_To answer your question, yes. It’s a must._

Ray  
_This game hasn’t been released to the public yet. And it’s really important for it to be confidential. This might be the new game that will shake the whole nation._

Shin-Ae  
_You’re pretty confident about this. That’s new coming from you._

Shin-Ae  
_You keep on surprising me this day, Ray._

Shin-Ae  
_What kind of game is it?_

Ray  
_To put it simply, it’s similar to an otome game._

Ray  
_You would have to reach the maximum level of relationship with these people._

Ray  
**[RFAmembers.jpeg]**

Ray  
_But you also have another task, you’ll play the role of a party coordinator._

Shin-Ae  
_I literally just said I’m done with parties._

Ray  
_Yeah...I know._

Ray  
_I’m sorry about that. We can talk about this another time if you want._

Shin-Ae  
_No, it’s fine, it’s just a game. It’s not even real._

Ray  
_Thank you._

 

Shin-Ae shouldn’t do this. She _really_ shouldn’t do this yet her fingers type the next words so effortlessly despite her heart hammering in her chest.

 

Shin-Ae  
_Let’s...talk over the phone about this._

Ray  
_!?_

Ray  
_I already went out of bounds for today in our agreement. I was going to play safe after I talked about this._

Ray  
_Are you sure, Shin-Ae?_

Shin-Ae  
_Ray, despite being a creepy weirdo in the beginning, you always stayed on your line._

Shin-Ae  
_You respected my terms and that’s something I appreciate._

Shin-Ae  
_Now hurry up and call me before I change my mind._

Ray  
_I...okay!!!_

| Ray has left the chatroom. |  
| Shin-Ae has left the chatroom. | 

The exact second her normal wallpaper came up, an ‘Unknown’ caller popped up to replace it. Shin-Ae took a breath for preparation and presses the green button.

“Hello?” She greets unsurely with her voice still croaky for not speaking these past hours.

A gasp was heard, as if the speaker couldn’t believe this to be real. “Shin-Ae, hi! Hello! I...hearing your voice is really nice.” He murmured the last part of his greeting yet it reached her ears clearly. It was debatable if her heart skipped a beat at that.

Humans generally suck but it was kind of nice to know that her online friend was someone physical so Shin-Ae unconsciously replies and mumbles, “Yours too…”

His breath hitched, and hers too, realizing she said that out loud and he was there to hear it.

“Erhahaha, so about the game you were talking about?” Awkwardly, Shin-Ae tries to change the topic. And to her success, it worked. Ray smoothly explained the game mechanics with the words coming easily from his mouth like he had this memorized at the of back of his hand.

RFA is the name of the organization all five characters were members of, its purpose was holding fundraising parties. The plot would start as her being the new member and the role she would play as a coordinator to open another party. Though it sounded like the main mission, Shin-Ae noted how Ray’s goal leaned towards more in finding out  and exposing the members’ secrets.

“And that’s all so far I could tell you,” he finishes. “I don’t want to spoil the whole game for you. There would be no fun in that.”

The game sounded simple. Shin-Ae wouldn’t really mind playing it but an important question still needed to ask. Her tone explicitly wary when she asks, “Why can’t I exactly just play it where I am?”

She hears him take a deep breath. “Sorry, Shin-Ae. The game has a special data leak prevention security system so even if you download the file, it’s still uninstallable.” His voice sounded somber, and it feels like he was truly sorry however, he adds, “...I need to directly install it in your smartphone.” And the tone changes to hopeful, “ I also want to mee- you know what, nevermind. Do you have any more questions?”

What he was implying already got through her. And the craziest thing is, a part of her wants to see him too. So she bites, and breaks, and the next question slips at the tip of her tongue running on the weird, crazy blood she must have picked up from Ray.

“Where’s here?”

His breath falters. Shin-Ae is also full of surprises for this day as well. The answer came in slowly and cautious as if the speaker was on thin ice, “It’s deep within the mountains and doesn’t appear on the map.  I have to develop it in a sparsely populated area to secure confidentiality.”

Shin-Ae shouldn't actually be considering this, she shouldn’t but how many “shouldn’t’s” have Shin-Ae already made during the night? “If I agree, how will I go there?”

He ventures, as careful as ever, “I can send a car over an address you prefer but… I can also be the one to fetch you.”

She’d rather him than another unknown weirdo. Indulging more, she goes on with the questions, “Again, if I agree...can I tell someone about this?”

“Personally, I’d rather you don’t. But you can freely make up a story for your possible absence as long it’s not related to the beta testing.”

That must be generous of him, Shin-Ae thinks. But an image of a voicemail left to Rika, knowing she’s past asleep this night, playing along the lines of “living with a distant relative because dad got sick”, flashed on her mind.

“Shin-Ae…” Ray gently reminds her, “...you don’t have to think about this today.” It’s yet again her turn for the surprise apparently. She fully expected him to sound ecstatic with her even showing interest so she retorts, “How so?”

Like a solid fact from an observation, he answers. “You sound like you’re tired.”

Then Shin-Ae laughs again. What is it with the men she barely knows yet suddenly see right through her?

She calms down, the other speaker waits patiently, and no one could ever prepare both for what she is about to say.

“Ray, you’re my friend. I trust you.”

_I trust you not to harm me. I trust you not to kill me. I trust you even though how sketchy we met, even when I barely know you._

These sentences repeating like a mantra in her head to set a stone that she did in fact, utter that out loud. In the past, this sentence had been the presumption of something bad that will happen to her. She guesses nothing changed since then yet, like a fool, she still hangs on every word of it.

But little did she know her mantra were left unsaid not unheard.

“Shin-Ae!!...I..” He gulps too loudly, and she could have sworn she heard him choke, “I will never break that trust. It’s a promise across my whole feeble existence in this world,” he vows and it scares her on how she is getting swayed by just how so earnest and sincere it was uttered.

She laughs lightly, attempting to change the mood, “So back to the game--”

He immediately interrupts, most likely still hanging on from her previous sacred words, “Shin-Ae, we don’t have to--”

But Shin-Ae also cuts him off and says--

 _‘No, I’ll just pass.’_ is a thousand miles far from “...Okay. I’ll do it.”

A beat of silence passed.

“What did you just say?” Shin-Ae couldn't decide if that was Ray or her own mind was speaking to her.

Shin-Ae was drowning. This was the only hand that she could see. Would this hand lead her deep in the water or would it help her rise up to the surface?

She doesn't get the answers yet she takes it already as someone desperately in need.

“I said...okay, I’ll come with you.” Like a mantra needed to be repeated to him, she does.

The park was dimly lit and darkness shrouded around her. There is a wooded area right across her, its dark outline of trees looms a large shadow of unknown within her field of view. She was bravely looking ahead as she speaks, as if she’s making a deal with a goblin king who's lurking in the dark depths within, patiently waiting for her to initiate the step.

She says the magic words, “Take me away, Ray.”

Behind her, a city life ever so bright and buzzfull, is left forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ae: Uhhh youre a weirdo. no thanks
> 
> Ray: theres free food
> 
> Shin-Ae: okay, im listening


End file.
